Thirst filled Vengeance
by oXPikachuXo
Summary: Because sometimes vengeance isn't served best cold but filled with blood also... Rated T but most likely later on will be Rated M... i know summary is short but i don't wanna spoil anything so just read :D ! NALU! Photo credit to the artist!
1. Chapter 1 Hunger

"**Thirst filled Vengeance."**

**Chapte****r 1: Hunger**

**Because sometimes vengeance isn't just served best cold but filled with blood also...**

* * *

**Natsu's Point Of View…**

I felt the hunger in me becoming alive. The smell of blood was everywhere scratching at my senses sending me into a state of high. I inhaled deeply, made sure I could get enough to the point that I could almost taste it in my mouth but doing all that just teased me even more. My fangs throbbed with the need to make contact with flesh and taste the delicious substance called blood. I licked my teeth and then my lips as I searched through the crowd of humans walking by. I was on a hunt and in desperate need of a prey that could satisfy my need and hunger at the moment. Tonight I just needed to drink I wasn't starved to the point where I needed to kill the human entirely. I jumped from the twenty story high building into a dark alley. I landed with one knee on the ground. My clothes making quick gush of wind raising the dirt around me of the ground. I stood back up and cleaned my clothes from any dirt that might have fallen on it and began walking towards the entrance of the alley waiting for the perfect prey. I scanned around quickly seeing different people. I looked from one person to the next… let's see should I pick a blond busty woman or a brunette petite one instead? Or maybe I should go for the red haired man who was drunk. I continued looking from person to person until I laid my eyes on the perfect one it was green haired girl who was small but from here she smelled amazing. I grinned widely as I waited for her to come close to the alleyway giving me the opportunity to snatch her and feed on her till my thirst was satiated.

I kept track of her footsteps and felt the animal inside get excited as she got nearer and nearer knowing soon it would get what it wanted. As soon as she stepped in front of the alley I pulled her into the alley but I was so fast no one in the streets noticed. I threw her and she fell on the floor. I began to smell the fear in her and it just made everything more exciting. Humans were such amusing creatures. I walked closer to her and saw her eyes open wide in fear as she began to crawl backwards. She was afraid and I enjoyed every second of it.

"Please… Please what do yo-u waa-nt from m-ee?" I just grinned at her as I kept walking slowly towards her. The said girl kept on crawling until she bumped into the wall, she was grabbing onto it for dear life probably hoping it would collapse and give her an escape. But we all knew too well that wasn't happening. I stopped right in front of her and cocked my head to the right narrowing my eyes at her. I kneeled down in front of her and looked straight into her eyes. She was breathing hard, her body trembling I just smirked. Every human I attacked or killed did the same thing but it was something I never got tired of, the fear in their eyes gave me a thrill. I inhaled deeply closing my eyes for a brief moment before opening them again. I proceeded to cup her chin with my right hand.

"P-p-p-ple-ase don't hu-urt me! PLEASE!" she grabbed my hand and forcefully shoved it off. I growled and with the same hand grabbed her by neck and got up raising her up also with me, my grip tight on her neck and never faltering. "Now see… I _was_ gonna be a nice guy and not let it hurt but you pissed me of you little bitch." What can I say I was a hot-head?

She was clinging on to my arm for dear life; I laughed then let her drop to the floor. She slowly got up and began to look through her purse but I didn't give her a chance as I got in front of her and pushed her against the wall and in a matter of seconds I put my leg in between hers and my arms around her pinning her. I looked at her directly in the eyes then let my fangs protrude from my mouth. She watched in horror at how big and pointy they got, I could clearly see my reflection in her eyes. I smiled deciding that I gave myself enough teasing and that the girl was beyond afraid. She was ready; I let out a deep growl as I lunged for her neck my mouth going directly for the main vein. I put a hand over her mouth to muffle her screams as I knew my fangs were digging in deep. At first she struggled and tried to get out of my grip but after a good 30 seconds she stopped but all of that didn't matter to me because as soon as my mouth tasted her sweet blood I went into a state of euphoria, I couldn't get enough of it I was insatiable. I felt drips of blood falling down from my mouth to my neck and chest probably staining my dark navy shirt in the process but I could give no fucks at the moment. I dig my right hand into the back of her head and yanked her hair harshly while my fangs went even deeper into her neck. My fangs were sensitive and I felt the pulse of her heart in her neck as I sucked on her blood merciless; I could feel her heartbeat getting weaker and weaker, her blood not as thick as it was in the beginning. I knew that if I continued she would die I tried to stop but it was always a battle as the animal in me wanted more but I managed to pull away looking at the girl in front of me her eyes were almost lifeless and she lost the rich tan look her skin had now she was just sickly pale. I licked my mouth from the blood around it then cupper her right cheek and starred deeply into her eyes.

"Forget this or that you even met me... you were attacked by a white male with blonde hair who stole you're jewelry and after that you don't remember what happened only that you fell unconscious." I saw her pupils dilating; she could barely nod her head at me. I let her drop to the ground and I knew that she was unconscious now. I knew she lost a lot of blood and knew if she didn't get some help she would surely die so I decided to be a nice guy and call for some help. I bend down quickly to grab her purse and rummaged through it till I found her phone. I called 911 and waited for the operator to answer me.

"911 what's your emergency?" I smirked it was a female voice.

"Yes, I saw someone getting attacked in an alley and I think the person might be hurt."

"Really? Would you mind explaining to me how injured the person is sir?"

"Well she is covered in blood and unconscious so I guess it's pretty bad, ne?" I heard the lady gasp immediately concern filling her voice.

"And did you happen to get a look at the attacker?"

"No sorry I just saw someone lying unconscious in the alley so I just called you guys as fast as I could."

"Okay… Sir please would you mind giving us the direction?"

"yeah no problem… It's 127 Wall street 97 Avenue the alley by the traffic lights."

"Mhm, okay I got it! Our ambulance is on its way thank you for your call."

"It's nothing! I couldn't just let a strange lady die here on the streets or worse an alley that's just un-human and cruel."

"Well thank you for letting us know, the rescuers will be there in fifteen."

"Okay thanks bye."

"Have a nice night. Goodbye." I hung up after she said that cleaned the phone of my prints and vanished from the scene.

I reached the abandoned building off the road of the city; it has been abandoned ever since the bomb that exploded here in 1954 during the Quabichus War and since then no one even dares to visit by here or build anything since they think it is a cursed place filled with horrible memories of the past but really to a six hundred year old vampire like me that means garbage. Beside I've been residing here since the past hundred years with my clan and let's just say on the outside it may look like a dump but it's really underground where we reside and any human that steps into our territory gets killed. I guess it's probably for the murders that people hear from this place that no one even thinks of coming by.

I went to the basement and walked to the wall that led to the underground home we had and I pressed my hand on the wall and began to chant the spell it had to open it. As I spoke I saw the words I said being written in the wall glowing in a fiery red. Once I was finished I took my hand off and the door sunk into the ground and I walked in. it had a hallway going deeper underground once I was done and reached the second level and ginned as I saw the door/wall that led to our underground mansion, I pressed my hand against the stony wall and chanted the same spell that required the other one to open it and the same processed happen and to be honest it was irritating but our clan leader Makarov said it was necessary for such spells so no one could enter or find us out. The said spells only worked for vampires or anything dead, spells that only the dead person could use even if a human knew the words and chanted them over and over again it would never work. At least we had one advantage over our prey. As the door sunk into the ground I proceeded to step inside finally to my home and Immediately saw my fellow clan members. My eyes made contact with Mira by the bar and she waved at me but before I could wave back I felt someone kick me hard in the stomach and the next thing i knew my back made contact with the floor and I felt someone on top of me. I opened my eyes and saw it was Lisanna that was on me. She was grabbing me by my trench coat harshly as she starred at me in my eyes.

"I smell blood on you?! Did you feed and not share?!" Her stared got more intense as her eyes began turning red.

With a move as a fast as lighting I pushed her of me and backed her up against a wall. "Nice sneak attack but you know against me you would never win and so what if I treated myself to a snack? Am I not allowed to do so?"

She smirked as she pushed me away and began walking towards the bar where Mira her older sister was. "Well of course Natsu you can do whatever the hell pleases you but don't be a douche and not share."

I cracked up at her and her nonsense. "Oh shut up! "

I walked over to the bar and sat next to her. She turned to look at me and proceeded to land a punch in my arm. "Now, now is that any way to talk to your best friend who is also like a little sister to you?"

"Yeah when she's behaving annoyingly." I felt her glare on me but I just ignored it and whistled at Mira to come over to my side in less than a second she was in front of me. "Oi Mira! Can I get a whiskey with two ices please?"

She nodded as she prepared it in less than three seconds. "Here ya go Natsu-san!" I took it and took a sip. I turn my head to look at Lis. "Want some?" she shook her head, I just shrugged and gulped the rest. "Suit yourself then."

After I finished my drink and spent a couple of hours with my friends I decided it was time to hit the sack, I got up from where I was sitting and headed for my room. I took off my trench coat and navy shirt swiftly then I took off my pants and shoes staying in only my boxers. I fell on my bed with my arms behind my head and tried to go to sleep, I was tired and wanted to sleep but I just couldn't get myself to drift into dreamland I sighed and turned my TV on and put on the discovery channel, I enjoyed seeing it since a lot of times they would get information wrong and gave their stupid opinions on the subjects at hand… god how annoying... and it was even more funny how they speculated about the supernatural and would state their so called 'facts' on how creatures like myself would have never existed nor will exist. Yeah okay…

I sighed as I saw that today they were having a documentary on the night sky, stars and what not. I watched it entirely and the only thought that came to my mind as I saw the videos explaining the dark night sky, stars and constellations was only her… _Lucy…_

_My precious Luce…_

* * *

**_So this is chapter one of my new story yessss ! I just had to write this one down because lately I've been reading a lot of gory books and what no and this idea was just scratching my head to get out and to be typed so I complied to my senses and typed it up! Lol yes -_- I know I'm weird now the story for now will be rated T but I'm more than likely to change it to M since I think I might write some pretty intense scenes in the future…. Yep I'll just have to think about it thoroughly I hope you guys like/love it! review and let me know whatchaaa think! :D have a good night everyone…_**

_**Until next time…**_

_**Peace & Love…**_


	2. Chapter 2: Memories

"**Thirst filled Vengeance."**

**Chapter 2: Memories…**

**The song in the bottom portion of the chapter is by Stateless – Miles To Go here is the link if you guys wanna hear it :D - watch?v=UhEkjAe_EPY**

* * *

_There was fire and destruction everywhere, the houses around where all on fire and collapsing. I was currently fighting the soldiers. I saw a soldier running towards me swinging his sword aiming directly for my heart but I immediately ducked and turned around standing behind him; I proceeded to rip his heart out of his chest. Once I had his heart I could still feel it pulsing in my hand while the man in front of me collapsed. I dropped the heart on the ground as I continued to make my way towards the building where they had captured her._

_From the distance I saw Erza using her katana and cutting of five heads from the soldiers. I continued my path and kept fighting of the men who so desperately wanted to kill me. I saw three of them coming towards me; I ducked while I kicked the one behind me then ripped the heart of out of the other one as I snapped the neck of the one in front me. I needed to hurry and rescue her before I was too late. _

_I continued down my path as I heard sting from a distance._

"_You know you're too late… I will kill Lucillia, she will die by my hand and you will see her take her last breaths." I growled as I heard this, my fangs protruding out from my mouth. _

"_You just dare touch one inch of her and I swear I will hunt you down and kill you!" I ripped my shirt off as I ran towards the said man. "If Lucy dies by your hands I will make sure to torment you for the rest of the eternity you have sting… I will be your fear and the reason you will wish to be dead."_

_I kept running and I knew in seconds I would be on the hill he was on. The only thought on my mind right now was killing sting, ripping his head and heart off. I wanted to see him burn in front of my eyes, that bastard messed with something that was precious to me and he will not get away with it after this. I was reaching the hill but in a flash there was someone in front of me and in the next second there was stake through my abdomen. I grabbed around the stake as the blood gushed out of me; I looked up to see the face of my attacker. It was Yukino Aguria… of course sting's little puppet. She was probably the one who had all the soldiers under control._

_She looked at me with her deep red eyes. "I will not let harm come to my master… I will be the end of you Natsu Dragneel." I spat out blood as I smirked then with all the strength I had I pulled the stake out._

"_Is that so?" she only cocked her head to the right staring at me. "Then I guess I have no other choice but to kill you." _

_I lunged at her and she did the same but before we made any contact another person got in front of me and the next thing I knew Yukino had a whole in the place where her heart should be. Her eyes were wide in fear as she placed her hand over the hole; her mouth dripping massive amounts of blood. I looked at the person in front of me and I saw Scarlet hair… it was Erza. _

_Erza looked down at Yukino while holding her heart in her right hand. "Take a good look at me Yukino, it is I Erza Scarlet. Look at me because this that you see right here will be the last thing you will ever see. So take a good look at your murderer." Yukino raised her left arm in the air reaching out towards Erza but collapsed on the floor dead. Once Yukino died I noticed the soldiers around the place suddenly collapse. Yep, the conniving bitch was controlling them. Erza crushed her heart in her hands then turned to look at me. "You better go save Lucy now before it's too late." I could only nod my head; I picked up the stake from the ground as I proceeded to make my way up the hill. Sting was looking at me with murder in his eyes. I was ready to attack and kill him but what he did next took me by shock. He got his sword and stabbed Lucy in her stomach. She looked at me eyes wide in fear as she spurted out blood from her mouth. I looked over at sting who was smirking as he looked at me. "I told you I was going to murder her… I would make you feel the same pain I felt when you killed my love Minerva…" I growled at him as my nails extended from my fingers. _

"_Minerva was an evil witch who killed thousands of people including my mother and father! She even murdered Lucy's mother and for that she deserved death!" I looked over at Lucy who was gasping for air while clutching her stomach, if I saved her now she would make it. I made my way towards stings while fighting off the creatures sting sent my way. "Lucy is kind… joyful…She is what gave hope to everyone! She would never hurt another living soul even if they deserved it! Lucy is everything to me! Everything to everyone in this kingdom and yet you have the nerve to compare her to that wretched woman? You dare try to take the life of my wife in front of my very own eyes?" I ripped the head of a vampire as I stared at him in the eyes. "I swear to everything living on this planet I will end you sting. Then you can finally meet your beloved in hell where you both belong!" I threw the head I had in my hand away and lunged for him but then all my movements suddenly stopped, I was paralyzed and couldn't move a single muscle I kneeled on the ground cursing myself and body for not being able to move. I looked at sting; He began to laugh as he yanked Lucy by her hair throwing her to the ground. _

"_Natsu please… did you really think I would make this easy? Yukino didn't stake you to kill you nor did she stake you with just any ordinary stake. The stake had Asmasphia poisoning. One that paralyzes a person movements yet leaves them fully conscious and aware of their surroundings." He came up to me and kneeled in front of me. "Now you can enjoy the show and see how I kill Lucillia! And you won't be able to do a damn thing about it but just look and observe." He got up and walked back over to a defenseless Lucy, she was lying on the ground staring at me her eyes filled with tears. I felt useless… I felt my eyes burning and the tears welling up as I knew I was too late…it was too late to do anything now; I was powerless and I wasn't able to save my precious Luce… I saw Lucy stretching her arm out towards me trying to reach me. Sting got in front of her and forcefully pulled her up by her hair the action causing more blood to come out of her mouth and wound. Sting grabbed a dagger and smiled at Lucy caressing her cheek with the object._

"_My dear are you ready to live your last moments?" Lucy spat at him. Sting growled at her as he threw her against a wall. "You stupid bitch how dare you do that?"_

_Lucy only smiled as she stumbled to get up. "One day you will pay for your sins Sting… I'm not afraid to die if it means that my beloved will live." Sting laughed. _

"_You foolish mortal!" he looked over at me then smirked. "After I'm done killing you I will also kill Natsu. This way I will serve justice to my fallen angel Minerva." He turned back to Lucy and looked at her in the eyes. "Natsu remember this moment… Because it will be engraved into your mind and it will haunt you for the rest of your life." And then in a flash he got the dagger and plunged it through her chest. _

_I wanted to scream, to move and get Lucy but I couldn't. I was there kneeled on the ground completely defenseless. I looked at Lucy as she fell on the ground the dagger jammed into her chest blood spurting out of her wounds and mouth uncontrollably. I felt my heart clench, pain coursing through my entire being. She was dying right in front of me… I felt the burning tears falling down my face. The person, who was everything to me; who meant the world to me would be gone forever and I would never be able to get her back. I saw Lucy turned her head towards me breathing hard and she mouthed me six words… six words I will never forget. _

"_I will always love you… Natsu." Her body falling limp after that…_

**Natsu's Point Of View…**

I woke up abruptly, my body drenched in sweat. I was breathing hard as I looked around there was no one in sight. I looked at myself and saw my claws were out and they were digging in deep into my mattress.

"FUCK!" I cursed then punched my wall. I dreamed of her again. But it was always the same dream… the day that was forever engraved into my mind like that monster said. The day I just had to sit and watch her die. I could still feel the same pain as I did back then when I would think of her even though it's been four hundred years. Yet after all this time my love for her has never faltered and it still felt like yesterday when I first met her. Oh, how I wish I could turn back the time and save her; if only I had turned her sooner she wouldn't have been defenseless she would still be alive breathing next to me. I could feel my eyes burning again, the pain swelling in my chest. It was agony. I searched for him all these centuries and have come up with nothing but soon will come the day that I will have my revenge.

I wiped my tears and decided to get out of bed and start my day. I put on my black pants with black boots with a white t-shirt then lastly my black trench coat that had red fire designs on it. I sighed, I always felt miserable every time I dreamed of that night so long ago. I walked out of my room and made my way to the living room where everyone was. I decided today I would go out with my friends and have a good time because I needed to take my mind off of Lucy. I knew what happened when I would let my thoughts get to me I would go on a rampage and kill people. I saw gray sitting in a table with Erza and Jellal while Lisanna was standing obviously telling them a story of some sort. I looked at them from the distance when I felt a hand on my shoulder. I turned my head and saw Juvia looking at me.

"Natsu is everything alright? I could sense your dark aura from a mile awhile." She looked at me concerned. I turned my head back around facing the table with my friends in it.

"Sorry Juvia I'm just a little under the weather that's all… I… I had a dream of Lucy that's all." I felt the hand she had on me tense up.

"Oh… I'm sorry. Please is there anything I or our friends can do?" I smiled then nodded my head as I looked at her again. "Well I could have a night out with my friends." She smiled at me as she nodded her head then we made our way to our table where everyone was at. She sat next to gray who kissed her. I was grossed out by the scene and turn to say hello to the rest of the group.

"Hey guys!" Lisanna smiled at me as she said hi then Erza waved while Jellal shook my hand. After Gray and Juvia had finished they're little make out session Juvia talk to the group.

"Everyone Natsu isn't feeling very well!" I mentally face palmed myself. Everyone in the table looked at me with concern. I sighed. Lisanna looked at me worriedly.

"I'm just a little under the weather that's all." Juvia glared at me but I just ignored her but then Erza looked at me and she knew I was hiding something.

"And why is that Natsu?" I scratched the back of my head nervously. No matter how many people I've killed or how many years I have lived Erza still scared the crap out of me.

"Uhm… Well… you see… I had a dream about Lucy again…" everyone gasped then Juvia began talking again.

"Juvia thinks we should all take Natsu out tonight to cheer him up!" Erza looked at Juvia then back at me before she got up.

"Then it is decided we shall take Natsu out tonight!" Everyone nodded their heads. She smiled as she looked at everyone. "We will leave at 7." I sighed I was gonna ask everyone myself without having to explain the reason why I wanted to go out but things like always didn't go how I planned though I knew Juvia only did it to help me.

I decided to go get a drink to try to ease my mind. I saw Mira and she smiled at me as she continued drying a mug. "Hey Natsu what would you like today?" I sat on the stool and thought about what I wanted but before I could pick something I saw someone sitting next to me.

"Natsu wants a bloody whiskey… literally. And make it two please." It was gray I knew this man all too well. He patted my back as Mira nodded her head and began to prepare the drink in record time. She put the drinks in front of us and I saw the two ices turn pinkish stained by the blood in the drink. I looked over at gray who was taking a sip of his.

"Aren't ya gonna drink it?" I smiled as I took a sip.

"You know I would never waste anything that has blood in It." he pat my back again as he finished his drink.

"That's what I'm talking about hot-head!" I finished my drink and turned to look at gray.

"Alright spill it what do you want?" gray frowned at me as he asked Mira for another drink.

"Natsu I just wanna check on you. I know how you get every time you think or dream about Lucy." I nodded my head thinking about what he was telling me. "So… what did you dream about this time?"

I looked down at the counter remembering my dream. "When sting killed her." Gray gasped low but I still heard him. He took another sip of his drink. After a few moments of silence he turned to me.

"Damn out of all the things you remember you had to remember that again?" he sighed. "Listen man, just try not to think about it and if it's any help after tonight at the club tomorrow I can help you look for sting."

I looked at gray and smiled liking the idea. "I swear the day I find that bastard I'm gonna make sure he knows the meaning of pain." Gray laughed.

"I'm sure that's the reason why he is hiding so well."

"Yeah well luck has been with for all this years but It won't last forever… I'll make sure of that."

* * *

_Hours later…9:00 pm… _

_The Blue Moon Club…_

We entered the club that was in a dark alley that went underground it was one for vampires. I went inside and could smell the blood. The song that was playing was one that got my attention; I liked it so for now everything was going good. I went up to the bar and asked the bartender for a tequila shot. Gray came up to me.

"Listen I'm gonna be at the dance floor with the rest of the group wanna come?" I looked out to the dance floor and for now I was good with just drinking.

"Nah I'm straight but later on I'll go." He nodded his head then the next second he was gone. The bartender tapped my shoulder and I turned around to get my drink but as I was getting my shot a certain scent came to my nostrils and I knew this scent all too well… It was my favorite scent in the world.

"_When the homeless clouds starts vanishing"_

"_And the river freezes over"_

"_I can watch the sunlight melt the snow"_

"_I can feel a new light start to grow."_

I was slowly nodding my head as I took the shot of tequila. I scanned the whole club searching for the source of the scent. I saw everyone in the club groping and being very sexual not to mention the countless vampires that were doing sexual acts in this place but I paid no mind to that. I kept looking around the club then I saw a very sexy girl that had a blonde hair color that was all too familiar. I kept starring at her as she slowly swayed her hips then she peeked over her shoulder and winked at me. The moment she did I got a glimpse of her face and my eyes widened. Either my mind was playing games with me tonight or I was really seeing what I was seeing.

_"But I still got miles to go before I sleep"_

_"Still got miles to go before all is revealed"_

_"Still got miles to go before I sleep"_

_"Still listening to the chainless wind sing"_

I got up from my chair and began making my way through the crowd towards the blonde woman. I noticed the closer I would get to where she was the scent became stronger. It only made me more anxious to get to her. As I made my way through the crowd several vampire girls got in my way wanting to dance but my attention was only on the blonde woman.

"_I could build a nest in the frost and fire"_

"_While the sun is flaming on the ice"_

"_And start unraveling this broken soul"_

"_It's time this time, and I can feel a new light"_

As much as I tried to get closer to her I couldn't reach her. She felt unattainable she kept swaying her hips while her hands were by her head, seeing her move like that stirred something in me that I thought was long gone something animalistic and carnal. The way she was moving was making want to ravage her and what she was wearing wasn't helping either. She was wearing this tight red dress with red heels the dress had two slits on her thighs and once I saw her legs I immediately knew whose they were. I wanted to just take a better look at her face to see if my mind wasn't playing a trick on me.

_"But I still got miles to go before I sleep"_

_"Still got miles to go before all is revealed"_

_"Still got miles to go before I sleep"_

_"Still listening to the chainless wind sing"_

I inhaled her scent in deeply and it was all just too familiar actually it was the same exact scent. I kept looking at her mesmerized and only one person could capture my attention like this. The way she moved was all too nostalgic.

"_I still got miles to go before I sleep"_

"_Still got miles to go before all is revealed"_

"_Still got miles to go before I sleep"_

"_Still listening to the chainless wind sing"_

The song was ending and once I had reached the spot she had been at she was gone I looked all around the club searching for the blonde woman then I caught her by the entrance of the club she turned around and I saw it was her. I blinked three times and I couldn't believe what I was seeing it was really her. It was Lucy; she was standing there at the entrance she smirked at me as she twirled a strand of her luscious silky hair and blew me a kiss. I kept my eye on her till someone bumped into me and I stumbled back a bit.

"Sorry dude!" the guy apologized and left but I paid no mind to him. I immediately turned my gaze back at the entrance and she was gone. The scent was gone too and found myself missing it… I found myself in agony again all these feelings being awaken in me that I haven't felt for the past four hundred years. The rest of the night I was uneasy and I looked around the club hoping to see her again but once we went home after being unsuccessful of taking her off my mind I realized I was probably just making thing's up or that since I haven't really eaten today and the smell of blood in the club my mind was foggy. Though if I wasn't hallucinating, the only questions on my mind were…

**How is she alive? And why didn't she come to me?**

* * *

_**So this chapter 2! Lucy appeared or has she? Who knows? But we will soon find out and we will see what's in store for Natsu in the near future! And I really hope you guys love it I have something plan for this fic and yes it will be nalu. Because I love them! and omg tomorrow is Friday finally fairy tail Friday I need to know what happens next gosh it's been eating me all week ! Well if you guys have any questions or suggestions review or just simply PM me :D I don't bite and would love to hear from my readers. **_

_**Until next time…**_

_**Peace & Love…**_


	3. Chapter 3: Lucy

"**Thirst filled Vengeance."**

**Chapter 3: Lucy… **

* * *

_One month later..._

**Lucy's Point Of View…**

I sighed as I leaned back in my chair. The only thing I could think about right now was Natsu. The look on that idiots face when he saw me was just priceless. All this month I have been appearing to him in different places and I knew that this was driving him crazy he was stuck on whether really believing I was alive or if he was going insane. My plan so far was going well.

I sat up as I heard my door being open. I looked over my shoulder to see who it was once I saw it was Flare I turned my head back around. I began tapping my nails on the table as I waited for her to approach me.

"Blondie I got news for you." I smirked.

"Really? You found out what I needed to know?" flare with her head to her side nodded slowly as she smiled at me.

"Yes… and it is as exactly as you thought." I clapped my hands as I got up from my seat.

"Perfect! Everything is going to plan so far go get Cana so we can go out tonight and celebrate!" She scrunched her face as she looked suddenly confused.

"Celebrate? Blondie… you sure that's such a…" I put my index finger in the air then slowly put them on my lips to show silence.

"Don't worry flare because everything is going according to plan so for that we must celebrate go let sting know that we won't be here tonight." She smirked sinisterly as she nodded her head.

"Will do Blondie."

Once she left I looked at my watch to take a look at the time. It was twelve in the morning perfect. Today is the day I'm supposed to show myself to Natsu so I will get to have a little extra fun tonight as I celebrate and who knows maybe today I will even speak to him. I made my way towards my closet and began to look through it looking for an outfit. My eyes landed on a red dress that had black fire designs on the bottom it also had a slit on the left leg. It was perfect. I pulled the dress out and threw it behind me but from my peripheral vision I saw someone catch it. I immediately turned around and saw Cana sitting on the bed with one leg on my bed while the other one was on the floor.

"I take it that we are going out tonight ne?" I smirked at her.

"You know me whenever I have a chance to have fun I take it besides today calls for a celebration." She laughed as she put the dress behind her on the bed.

"I know Flare told me…" she pulled a bottle of wine from out of her bag; she opened it and took a big gulp. "So… are you gonna torture that love sick puppy of yours today?"

I looked at her as I crossed my arms over my chest. "What do you think?" She laughed again and she took another sip of the bottle.

"I'll take that as a yes." I giggled a bit as I began to look for my black heels in the closet. I heard Cana laughing a bit more then I found the shoes and got back up walking over to her on my bed.

"Oi Cana go get ready so that we can leave in an hour alright?"

"Tch! Alright I'll go you ain't gotta tell me twice." She took another sip before she got up and left my room. I giggled a bit more wondering how in the world that woman could drink so much alcohol and be able to handle all of it in her system.

"I guess some things still don't make sense even after your dead."

* * *

_Somewhere else in the White Dragons Castle._

**Normal Point Of View…**

Flare walked through the hallway leading to Sting's office/room. Once the said woman reached the two double doors she opened them and went inside. Sting was standing in front of the window looking outside at the night sky looking deep in thought. He had on only his black pants with his black shoes and a black bandana wrapped around on the top of his right arm. Flare stopped as she closed the doors. Sting looked over his shoulder quickly then turned back around to gaze outside the window.

"What is it Flare?" the said woman walked up to the man as she began speaking.

"Lucy wanted me to inform you that tonight she, I and the girls will be going out." Sting chuckled a bit as he turned back around to face flare.

"Oh that woman never changes… Tell her she is free to do whatever she wishes as long as whatever she does doesn't mess up the plan." He walked over to the bar on the right and began making two drinks. "We can't have that pink haired bastard knowing she is alive just yet. I want to have my little fun with him." He finished the two drinks and walked back over to Flare giving her one. Flare accepted the drink happily and took a sip immediately enjoying the taste of blood mixed in with the vodka.

"Oh don't worry master Lucy knows this though she has been toying with him like you asked poor bastard is going insane trying to figure out if she is real or not." To this sting laughed out loud. As he laughed he turned back around walking back to the window.

"Perfect." he looked over his shoulder to look at flare. "Is that all?" Flare nodded her head. He nodded his head as he turned it back around. He took another sip of his drink then raised his free hand to wave it lazily at flare showing her she was dismissed. She put the drink down on his desk and began to make her way back out.

"You ladies have fun tonight and remember don't do anything I wouldn't do." Flared smirked as she heard this.

"Then that means we are free to do anything." Sting chuckled again as Flare left the room. He finished his drink and set it on his desk. He looked at the half empty glass flare left and he decided to drink it. He turned back around gazing out the window looking at the mountains covered with a bit of snow on the top. He sighed contently as he took a sip of his drink.

"Just you wait Natsu Dragneel…" he took another sip of his the drink savoring it a bit more in his mouth. "Just you wait because I will destroy you."

* * *

_Three hours later… somewhere in the streets of magnolia…_

**Natsu's Point Of View…**

I was running jumping from building to building with Lisanna and Mira as we decided to go out hunting tonight together. And when I say hunting I don't mean for animals no I meant humans… Yes, delicious humans. I jumped down from a thirty story building to a five story one with Mira and Lisanna close behind. I smelled my prey not so far away well it was actually two people to be exactly. I could tell by the two different scents. I let my sharp nails extend and I let my fangs grow. Tonight I wasn't going to just drink blood, no tonight that wouldn't be enough… Tonight I was ripping limbs apart and killing my prey. Off in the distance I saw the people I smelled they were a block away from me walking together alone. It was a couple. Great tonight not only was I killing my prey but I would be getting a great little drama show. I looked over my shoulder at Mira and Lisanna and signaled them to attack the people in front of us. They nodded their heads and we pounced on them. I attacked the man while Mira attacked the woman. Lisanna stayed by the wall keeping watch for any cars or people.

I punched the black haired man in his chest and the impact from my fist was so big that I could hear his rib cage bones cracking as he fell down to the floor. The man was coughing out blood as he kneeled on the floor. He looked over to his right at the woman whom I guessed was his girlfriend. She was screaming in pain as Mira was grabbing onto her hair as she effortlessly broke her arm. The man in front of me screamed trying to desperately move towards the woman in pain.

"Melanie! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO HER?! PLEASE STOP!" I tilted my head to the right side as I looked down at the man. He looked up at me in fear. "Please Ta-a-ke me instead! Le- Let her live!" I smirked at him as I shook my head slowly then I proceeded to kick him in the face. He flew a few feet away and hit a wall. The woman that was being tortured by Mira was screaming and crying.

"ERIKKK!" I watched her as she tried to get free from Mira's grasp but she failed miserably. Mira only twisted her arm even more. She looked over at me her eyes red with tears. "Please… what are you going to do to us?"

I shrugged my shoulders as I began to walk over to the almost unconscious man by the wall. "I don't know you tell me…" I reached the guy and kneeled down in front of him. "Should I first drain you out of all your blood or should I just rip out your hearts and eat them?" I looked over at the woman who had a look of horror on her face. I faced the man again and lifted his face up so he could look at me.

"Regardless of what I do first or last to the two you… You will both at the end wind up dead." I heard the man gasp as the woman began crying hysterically. I got back up while holding the man by his shirt and turned to look at Mira and Lisanna.

"Let's take these two to a more secluded area." The woman began kicking and screaming trying to escape.

"NO! _NOOOO_! I don't want to die! _I don't want_ _to_…" Lisanna silenced her by striking the woman straight on her jaw knocking her out. Mira threw the woman over her shoulder as I threw the man over mines. We all ran towards the wooded area at the end of the right side of the street. It was two blocks away we got there in less than a minute once inside the small forest we ran until we were sure no one would notice us nor hear the victims. We stopped and I dropped the man onto to the ground. Mira dropped the woman onto to the ground as well then she and Lisanna surrounded the women getting ready to devour her but I stopped them as I heard rustling in the woods.

"Oi the both of you stop for a moment." I raised my hand in the air signaling them to stop and stay still as I tried to listen carefully to my surroundings trying to detect the location of the movements. Lisanna groaned out loud as she walked up to me.

"And why do we gotta stop now?" she put a hand on her hip as she waited for me to answer. Mira Giggled softly as she looked at us.

"Yeah Natsu, had a change of heart?"

I looked at Mira than at Lisanna and I shook my head. "No it's not that I just heard…" I wasn't able to finish my sentence as a bottle was thrown at me and it hit me straight on the head. I winced as I put my hand on my head where I got hit. I hissed then opened my eyes looking to the ground on my right where the bottle was. I looked at it and I noticed there was a note inside of it. I began to walk over to it but a hand on my arm stopped me. I turned around and saw it was Lisanna.

"I wouldn't pick that up if I were you."

"Tch! Watch me get it."

"Natsu don't! We don't know what's inside! What if it's a trap of some sort?"

"Pfft! Lisanna please!" I looked over at the bottle and snorted. "It's a bottle for fucks sake!" I walked over to it then kneeled down to pick it up. Once I had it in my hands I got back up and I decided to open the damn bottle to see just what the heck was inside. I crushed the bottle in my hand and the glass broke immediately. I let the glass fall on the ground and began to open up the letter it had inside. Obviously whoever threw it at me wanted me to read what was inside.

Once it was opened I began to read what it said…

_Dear Natsu…_

_Wow, I can see the beast in you never sleeps huh? I guess you haven't changed a bit over these centuries… though I gotta admit it is hot to see you acting like the animal that you are… I bet you're wondering why i sent this? Well, I just wanted to let you know how much I admire your skills and to let you know that I'm always watching over you…_

_Love you always and forever…_

_Lucillia._

I froze on the spot shocked from what I read. My eyes opened wide as my breathing came to a stop. The letter fell from my hands and onto to the ground below me. I couldn't believe what I just read. Lucy? Lucy who I wasn't sure was alive or dead wrote me a fucking letter? This woman has been torturing me and driving me insane for the last couple of weeks and now she does this? Not only that she was saying how she will always be watching over me meaning she had been watching me right now. Lucy had been here a moment ago watching me! I immediately looked around desperately trying to see if I could see her or smell her. Lisanna was in front of me grabbing me by my shoulders I looked at her then at Mira.

_"SHE WAS HERE! SHE WAS HERE!" _Lisanna scrunched up her eyebrows as she looked at me confused.

"Natsu calm down whose here?"

Mira walked over to me and Lisanna but she stopped to grab the letter that was on the floor. Mira read the note then she froze herself. Her eyes were opened wide showing her blue orbs. Lisanna turned around to face Mira and she took the letter from her hand. I was still looking around the forest the hunger that I felt just a moment ago was completely gone. Lucy was here! I had to find her! I felt my body filling up with adrenaline and determination. I closed my eyes and concentrated on her scent. I felt goose bumps and my hairs on the back of my neck stand up when I smelled Lucy's scent somewhere around here it was faint but it still lingered enough for me to know it was hers. She had been here. There wasn't a doubt anymore in my mind that she in fact was alive. Before i had my doubts since she only appeare for a few seconds before she disappeared again but now i was sure she was alive. I opened my eyes and looked back over to Lisanna whose mouth was opened wide.

"I can't believe this… this has to be a joke!?" Lisanna looked up at Mira then me as she held on firmly to the letter. "I mean this is just… if she's really alive why doesn't she come to us? I find it hard to believe this is Lucy. This has to be someone working for Sting!" I shook my head at her.

"No it's not I _smelled_ her." Lisanna and Mira opened their eyes again. Lisanna spoke first.

"So you mean…"

"Lucy's alive?" Mira finished her sentence as she walked up to me. I could only nod my head as I sighed deeply. Lisanna looked at me then at mira as she spoke again.

"So what are we going to do?" i looked at them both and shurgged my shoulders.

"I don't know but I'll figure that out later." I looked at my surroundings and i felt anxious. I began to make my way out of the woods not wanting to be here anymore as I was about to leave the area the girls were in Mira called out to me.

"Wait Natsu, Aren't you going to eat?" I looked at her and shook my head.

"No you two ladies enjoy yourselves I'm gonna go and take a walk." I looked back at Lisanna and the letter she held in her hand. "Lisanna hold on to that and make sure it doesn't get bloody." She nodded her head and put the letter away safely in her shorts. I began to walk away and from the distance I could hear bones cracking and some weak muffled screams. I could smell the blood in the air. Those two didn't waste a moment. I made my way back out of the forest and onto the dark streets of magnolia. I couldn't get that letter out of my head. The way that person wrote and what the letter said sounded nothing like what Lucy would never taunted someone she was a kind person. But this person… this Lucy was toying with me. She was enjoying my insanity… She was enjoying seeing me break my head in trying to figure out if it was her or if she was really alive.

I didn't know what to think at this moment about what was currently happening nor why Lucy was acting the way that she was. I mean I love her doesn't she know that? If she has been alive all of this time has she been watching over me all these centuries? If she watched over me then why didn't she talk to me? If she was finally a vampire why didn't she come to me? To her FAMILY!? What did I do to deserve this torture? Every time I smelled her scent it drove me insane. Every time I saw and her sinful body I wanted to jump on her and ravage her. She didn't always appear to me but on the occasions she did she never failed to dress extremely sexy and revealing. Always wearing a tight dress that showed off her breast and long legs. She was tempting me and oh boy was she good at it and by now I was sure she was my Lucy. No one could look like she did... no one could seduce me the way that she did. She was enjoying her teasing and I was going to let her enjoy all of it for now because the day that she slips I was maiing sure to make her pay for all of it. I'm not a man to play games with and she knows this. After thinking all of these things I felt the hunger in me arise again in full force. I could feel the animal in me become alive once again and it was ready for a hunt. I was ready to feed and I wanted to feed _now_.

I kept on walking on the streets till I saw this young teenage boy walking with his bike. He looked to be about fourteen, He had on black cargo pants with a white t-shirt and some black shoes. he was of normal height and not that very built but he would do. Food was food and I for one was never a complainer. Besides with all the frustration, anger and hunger I felt at the moment I was ready to eat anything. I needed to take my anger out on something and release this pent up adrenaline I had inside of me. I looked at the boy one more time than in less than a second I was in front him. The boy flinched and was startled as he looked at me confused by my sudden appearance. He stared at me as I let my fangs protrude from my mouth and I could feel them throbbing as they sensed blood closed by. I grabbed the boy by the neck and lifted him up in the air. He was kicking me while clutching onto my arm.

"What the fuck? Let me _go_ man!" I squeeze around his neck a little tighter and he began to wheeze and cough.

"Du-u-de…. w..wh-at… t-he-e… h-ell…?" his kicks became weaker and weaker as I held him in my hand effortlessly. His face was red from the blood rushing there. His hands were around my hand trying to make my grip weaker but it was all done in vain. I kicked his bike somewhere else in the distance then I let him drop to floor. The kid was gasping for air as he clutched his neck while shaking furiously. He looked up at me the fear evident in his eyes. He looked at my sharp nails then fangs and lastly at my red eyes. His mouth opened wide as he stumbled backwards.

"Holy shit you're a…" he began crawling backwards clumsily trying to get away from me. "Naw! you couldn't be!"

He got up while stumbling a bit, he held his hands in the air towards me. "Listen man I don't know what you are or what I did wrong but please don't kill me! I swear I won't tell anyone I'll keep my mouth shut I swear!" he did a zipping motion with fingers across his mouth to demonstrate his point. I looked at him and his features. He was waiting for my response and I only smirked at him.

"Oh you'll keep your mouth shut alright…" he sighed in relief wiping some sweat off from his forehead.

"Thank man! For a second there…." I didn't let him finish his sentence as I interrupted him while walking closer to him.

"You'll keep it shut because you're going to be dead so there will be _no_ _one_ to _tell_." The kid opened his eyes wide as he began to stumble backwards not noticing he was walking into an alley just a few steps away.

"Please, man don't kill me! _PLEASE_! I'm too young to die! I'm so young I Haven't even lost my virginity yet!" I quickened my pace and got in front of him again. I got him by his neck again and growled at him showing him my long fangs. I could feel them throbbing waiting to make contact with the flesh and suck in the blood. The kid screamed as I walked inside the alley. I slammed him harshly on the wall and was preparing to go in for the kill when suddenly something grabbed my arm. My concentration was broken as my eyes laid on the pale milky hand resting on my arm. My eyes followed up the arm onto the shoulder and collarbone finally landing on the face. My eyes opened wide and I dropped the boy down to the floor. My breathing was caught in my chest and I stumbled a bit backwards. I couldn't believe what I was seeing.

"You know Natsu it's not nice to play around with your food like that but then again you've always been an animal."

She put her right hand on her right hip as she put her left foot on the kid's chest. She smiled at me as she pressed her foot down and effortlessly crushed the boy's chest. The sound of bones cracking could be heard through the alleyway and the boy jolted up and spit out of a ton of blood. She crushed his chest enough to make him unconscious and fill him with pain but not enough to kill him. She lifted her foot again and put it on the ground this time. She was wearing this tight red dress with black flames on the bottom and it had a slit on her left leg. She let her leg extend and she showed it to me. My eyes gazed up and down her dress and body taking in her image as a whole imprinting it in my mind. The woman began walking towards me she had her finger in her mouth biting on her nail. Her hand was still resting on her hip. There was no doubt about it. It was her… it was Lucy. The woman who not so long ago hit me with a bottle, the woman who has been messing with my mind for an entire month already. She was in front of me finally deciding to speak to me.

"Lucy…" she stopped in front of me and she giggled. She took the finger she had in her mouth and ran it across my clothed chest. making circles as she reached lower and lower stopping at my abs then tracing back up.

"I'm sorry I interrupted your feeding but I just couldn't resist."

She looked me in the eyes and I could feel my insides explode in happiness. All the pain I felt the past four hundred years suddenly vanished. The void I had been trying to fill for centuries was complete. I felt my eyes burning as the tears tried to make their way down my face. I couldn't believe it I couldn't believe she was here. I didn't care anymore if she had been playing games or teasing me nor cared about the fact that she hadn't come to me these past hundreds of years... No I only care that she was here right in front of me, that she could now come home with me and be mine. The hand was now resting on my arm and I could see it shaking slightly I looked at her eyes and I could faintly see some tears forming even though she kept a straight face. I stepped closer to her and put my hand on her cheek my thumb caressing her. She let out a quiet gasp as her eyes opened wide.

"You don't how much I have missed you all of this years." I couldn't contain myself and I pulled her into my arms and I hugged her tightly. Lucy tensed up as I buried my face in the crook of her neck inhaling her sweet scent. She was breathing a little faster now and I saw the goose bumps forming on her skin.

"Natsu…" I stepped back and I looked into her eyes, she had tears in them but she was clearly trying to hold them back. I cupped her face with both my hands as I stared at her searching for something unknown. Lucy put her hands on my arms and I knew what she was trying to do she was trying to stop me and probably make a run for it. Why? I didn't know all I knew was that I had to stop her and even if I didn't get to stop her I had to at least taste her sweet lips one more time before she vanished again. I began leaning forward not breaking eye contact with her not even for a second and I felt her leaning towards me also. She was like putty in my hands. No matter how much teasing she'd been doing or will do once she was in my arms she was like Jell-O. I could see her eyes were already half way closed, she had her lips puckered up and slightly open waiting for me to kiss her. Our mouths were so close to each other now that I could feel her breath on my lips. I was lost in the moment of it all. My senses were on overdrive and my mind still couldn't process the fact that I had Lucy in my arms. Her scent and the feel of her body so near and close to mines was making me lose all the sanity I had left at the moment. It was overwhelming. As I was about to finally kiss the woman I loved I was stopped then in the next second I was on the ground. As I was knocked out of my stupor I could heard two other females screaming at Lucy.

"_LUCY!" "BLONDIE!"_

I opened my eyes and saw Lucy looking at me in horror...

* * *

_YAYYYYY chapter 3 of thirst filled vengeance minna! I know right now a lot of you are probably like wth?! And looks like lucy finally let's Natsu know she is alive and not just a Ghost and not only that Sting finally appears after four hundred years! The question is though why is lucy with him? And what exactly is the plan? I guess you will have to stick around and read to find out just what is going to happen. Btw way I'm sorry Natsu I cocked blocked you xD! Though I think I might change the rating of this fic to M because I think I will write a lemon out for it and thing slater on will get pretty intense I'll pick when the time comes. Well I hope you guys like/love this little chappy of mines ! Review and let me know what you think if not message me C:_

_I would like to say Happy Mother's Day to everyone! I hope everyone has an awesome day with their beloved mothers and to all the ladies who have kids I hope you have an awesome day as well I know I will with my son and family! Have a good day ! :D_

_**Until Next Time…**_

_**Peace&Love…**_


End file.
